Gearbox systems remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some gearbox system configurations, the power density of the gearbox may be improved. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.